1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reproduction controlling method of reproducing stored stream data and a receiving apparatus that uses the reproduction controlling method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a technology called DLNA (Digital Living Network Alliance) that connects various types of home-use electronic devices through LAN (Local Area Network), forms their network, and allows content such as pictures and music to be shared has been proposed. As a product according to DLNA, a receiving apparatus that can reproduce stream data such as a video stream and an audio stream stored in a device such as an external home server or in the receiving apparatus itself has been proposed.
In stream data such as a video stream and an audio stream, parameters such as resolution and aspect ratio have been set according to these data. When these stream data are reproduced by the receiving apparatus, it changes their settings according to the parameters of the stream data and properly reproduces the stream data.
Specifically, when a receiving apparatus of the related art reproduces stream data such as a video stream and an audio streams, the receiving apparatus obtains attribute information of the stream data such as resolution and aspect ratio of pictures and sampling rate of sounds from the stream data, sets various types of parameters based on the obtained attribute information, performs a decode process for the stream data, and reproduces pictures and sounds.
However, while the receiving apparatus is setting the parameters, decoded pictures are likely disturbed or decoded sounds likely become abnormal. Thus, in the related art, a mute process of causing a black picture to displayed on the entire display area and sounds not to be generated is performed. After the parameters have been set, the mute process is stopped.
While parameters are being set, when the mute process is performed, the user can be prevented from becoming uncomfortable with disturbed pictures and abnormal sounds. A technique of performing such a mute process is described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-148969 (hereinafter referred to as Patent Document 1).